


burnt pancakes for breakfast

by yyukines (cngkyns)



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, didn't know that tag was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/yyukines
Summary: Neither Carole nor Tuesday were inexperienced cooks at the kitchen after four years of cohabiting, but the war-like mess in the kitchen suggested otherwise.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Writer's Month 2020, lazy days





	burnt pancakes for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> my fill for writer's month #17: [cooking](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com/prompts). i couldn't come up with anything longer than this orz   
> 

Neither Carole nor Tuesday were inexperienced cooks at the kitchen after four years of cohabiting, but the war-like mess of flour, drips of egg yolk and dripping batter on the counter and floors suggested otherwise. Tuesday, who stubbornly wrote the recipe by hand instead of referring to their phones, squinted at the paper under her shadow on the counter. "So we need to add butter to the pan now?" 

Her girlfriend hums, surveying the mess they'd have to clean up soon after. "Yeah, and then we add the batter. Do you think you can do the rest by yourself?" 

"I'm not sure. I always burn desserts the first time I make them," comes the tentative answer, but Tuesday slices a small amount of butter and adds it to the heated pan anyway, watching it melt and sizzle on the surface. "I hope this one doesn't burn too much." 

Stacking the dirty bowls, measuring tools and whisk in the sink, Carole says, "Well, we don't have anything else to eat so we'll eat it whether it's burnt or not." 

"That's not very comforting." Tuesday takes the bowl with her sticky hands, the batter sticking to her finger tips, and pours enough to cover the bottom of the pan. While she waits for it to cook, she turns to the kitchen and sidles up to her girlfriend, her chin and strands of blonde hair poking over Carole's shoulder. "Would you like me to help you with the dishes?" 

"I thought you didn't want the pancakes to burn?" 

"It'll take a while for it to cook enough," said Tuesday, taking up a sponge and the bottle of dish-washing liquid. With two pairs of hands working through the dishes and cleaning up the counters, the kitchen returned to its orderly state, the counter no longer dusted by flour and sugar, until a faint whiff of burning wafts into their noses. 

Alarmed, Carole drops the rag she was wiping surfaces with and dashes to the stove. "Tuesday, the pancakes!" 

"Oh!" Tuesday flinches and almost drops the steel mixing bowl in her hands, but her girlfriend was already rescuing the burnt pancakes from the pan. To their relief, it had only burnt one side, but it was still charred and a little hard to scrape off, much less bite into. 

With a sigh, Carole stacked the pancakes onto a place and poured another batch of batter, dividing them into three. Tuesday finishes cleaning up the counters and stands behind the girl. "I'm sorry," she mumbles. "How bad are they?" 

"Well, I suppose they're still edible. Why don't you try?" Pinching off a small part of a burnt pancake, Carole reaches over her shoulder and prods Tuesday's lips, which obediently opens to take it in. 

To her surprise, her girlfriend's eyes widen and she bobs her head in pleasure. "Mmm! This tastes good!" Then a loud, inevitable _crunch_ , accompanied by an apprehensive frown and difficulty swallowing _._ "A little hard to eat, though." 

Carole laughs, tickled at Tuesday's vibrant expressions. "Then I'm glad. Burnt pancakes for breakfast it is." 

"Not if we save the rest of them!" 

But her eager hands get swatted by calmer, rougher hands. "Not so fast, young lady. Let me handle the rest."

"But Carole," Tuesday whined, her hands moving towards the dark girl's waist yet again. "You said I could start cooking more for the both of us, and I won't be able to learn anything if you stop me halfway through." 

"You can always do that another time." Sniffing the air in a dramatic gesture, Carole says, "If we burn anymore pancakes like this, the water sprinkles would turn on and we'll get scolded again."

A sigh, accompanied by deflated shoulders. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm not cut out for the kitchen, after all."

"Or maybe you just need practice. You and I both." When one side of the pancakes were cooked, Carole pokes around the edges until she reaches the center, then flips them to the other side to reveal a nicely browned surface. Thin wisps of smoke rise from the pan. "They smell good, don't they?"

Her girlfriend beams. "Anything made by you is good." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, these were loosely based off my personal experiences (except i don't have a girlfriend, sigh). hm on [twt](https://twitter.com/raingami) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/raingami)! i don't bite   
> 


End file.
